


Mao Mao: Heartless Brutes

by ChexNix



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, If I think of more I'll add them later, Trauma, not too dark i'll keep it light hearted for the most part, there's gonna be sad stuff later on probably so, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Another au because I can! Watch these villains go down in villain history and become the most legendary evil-doers, kicking hero butt and setting villages on fire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mao Mao: Heartless Brutes

Evil, maniacal laughter filled the air, echoing through the now destroyed and ransacked village that is now nameless thanks to two villains. Multiple buildings were on fire or had been burnt to the ground, the streets were covered in trash and ash, no villagers in sight. A villainous pair, black feline and muscular badger, carried the most important things to use as proof when counting up how many villages, towns, and cities they put in ruins. The goal was to become the most legendary villain duo on this continent, possibly the world, so keeping little souvenirs was always important in case any other villains tried lying about where they’ve been and how they’ve succeeded.

“Another village in the drain, Badgerclops. We’re too good.” The cat set his villainous proof into a sack which held all their other trophies.

Badgerclops stretched his arms and back, all that pillaging put a bit of a strain on his muscles, “The way those idiots ran out of town when they saw us coming, definitely a good choice on their part. Mao Mao, we’re the best villains this place has seen.”

Mao Mao wringed his gloved hands, “Where to next? Any cities in the area we haven’t made fear us yet?”

The badger searched one of his many pockets on his sash and belt, pulling out a map and a red pen. Opening the map and spreading it on the aerocycle seat he marked off the small village they just finished plundering and began searching the area. No cities were found but they were near this other village that seemed super off the map, not literally but the name was a bit vague and there was a heart to indicate where it would be. Pointing to the heart with the pen Badgerclops hoped it would be good enough for Mao Mao.

“How about here? It’s not a city but it’s kind of vague which kinda makes me want to put it on the map for being a place the best villains in the world set on fire.”

Mao Mao looked at the heart indicator and squinted, he put a lot of thought into it but, “No. It doesn’t even have a name. ‘Village’ is all that’s listed underneath it, definitely not worth our time. Not now at least.” He pointed to a town that was a bit close to the nameless village. “This one, Snow Peak Stop. Kind of a stupid name but whatever. We’ll change it to ‘On Fire’.”

The villains began laughing again, oh the joys of being evil and not giving a single fuck. They were a strong pair, Badgerclops may look like he has all the muscle but Mao Mao sure knows how to use his katana. The katana his dad gave him when he was little, it was a ‘gift’ from a disgusting hero but he’s using it just to spite the old man. Sometimes he would slip into Mao Mao’s thoughts but was always immediately thrown back out, not easily but he wouldn’t lose to his dad again. Not even in his own mind, that’s HIS space, that heroic tin can has no place in his life.

On their flight to the next step to legendary villainy they noticed a commotion, a loud boom erupted miles away and caused a red ring of magic to flow over the land. Mao Mao and Badgerclops may have been far but it was still strong enough to disrupt their aero-bike and cause them to lose control. Regaining some stability in the air the badger looked at their map. It came from the direction of the nameless village. Mao Mao disgustingly regurgitated binoculars in order to view whatever stopped him from his evil duties. He could see a massive red gem and some ship hovering next to it. Does that ship belong to…

“The Sky Heroes? Blegh, what are they doing now?” Mao Mao tried handing the binoculars to his henchman who rudely pushed them back his way.

“Probably being dumb, like always.” Rolling up the map Badgerclops stuffed it back into a pocket. “Should we check it out? We do really like beating up stupid heroes who ‘just want some world peace’!”

Mao Mao bit a finger in thought, “I really do like kicking goody two-shoes asses… Yeah, why not.” Revving up the aerocycle they were on their way to the situation.

* * *

“Give up, you evil-doers! It’s us, the Sky Heroes! We found your little villainy village and we’re here to stop you from… whatever it is you do. What do you guys do anyway?”

Orangusnake, the leader of the Sky Heroes, scratched at his head with the megaphone he was using to call down to the village below. It was dull and full of grey, it looked dead and maybe at first glance someone may think that but there were little creatures running amuck and doing typical evil things but to each other. Were they just saving these pathetic things from themselves? Not sure but the Sky Heroes never back down from evil! They used to lose most fights but now they’re ready for anything! At least they thought so until a laser blasted through their ship and caused explosions and immediate fire.

“WHAT?? What was that?” Orangusnake tried to balance on the swaying ship, calling out to his crew for some kind of status report.

“There’s a couple-a joiks on da.. Starboard bowl?” Ratarang called out very incorrectly.

“BOW! Starboard BOW! And that’s not even starboard! That’s port!” The leader corrected.

Obviously evil laughs surrounded the heroes, another shot to their ship caused even more explosions and it began to sway and tip. Most of the crew falling off the side, Orangusnake called out to them in despair, what a way to lose his team. He’ll get to the bottom of this and take down whatever villains he must to avenge them and prevent any other future disruption to his heroic deeds. A tap on the leader's shoulder rendered him dumbfounded, especially when he turned around to some nasty looking brutes. One a feline, a scar over his right eye leading to his ear obviously meaning he liked trouble and had no fear, his dark cape blowing behind him and he only looked more menacing with the explosions behind him. The other a badger, eye patch and robotic arm giving Orangusnake shivers, this guy meant business and his sash/belt combo made that even more obvious. Who knows what kind of dastardly tools he held. The wrapping on his left leg and banged up armplate lead to the assumption he’s rarely careful and didn’t mind physical consequences to his actions. They looked tough but this hero has a whole team- well he did. He doesn’t even know who’s left.

“Uh, crew? Who’s left to fight?”

A giraffe extended her neck from behind the villains, “I'm here, boss! Duh-I think Ratarang is around here too! And Boss Hosstrich was inside last I saw.”

“Well, go get them! These are villains we have to fight!” Orangusnake pulled out his holographic weapon and took a stance to show he’s ready.

Ramaraffe ran off to find the others, the villains couldn’t care less about it though since these guys looked easy. Maybe too easy. So unprepared and unorganized. They figured the ship was going down soon so they’ll leave the leader with a few words and maybe beat him up if he starts something. Mao Mao stepped forward with his sharp evil grin, the hero leader didn’t move but looked much more nervous than before. He got more sweaty and scared the closer the villainous feline got to him, it only made him chuckle which also got a reaction out of the snake/monkey pair.

“Your ship's going down and we all know what that means, don’t we?” Mao Mao leaned in with the last part of the sentence, widening his smile.

Orangusnake gulped, “Uh. No?”

“All captains go down with their ship.” Mao Mao said casually, so casually the hero shook a bit. “Hand over the weapon and we’ll leave you standing before the ship goes down.”

Orangusnake shook his head and instead of cooperating he tried slashing the feline villain. His axe caught onto a golden katana. Pushing away the snake leader ran around the duo to hopefully find his crew and get a little help, he’s strong but there’s two of them and that badger looked tough. Not getting too far the leader tripped over ratarang, who was shaped like a boomerang on the floor. Before Mao Mao caught up to him Orangusnake tossed his crew member at them, hoping to hit at least one of the convicts but missed both and got a glare from each in return. Acting fast he grabbed his weapon to block an incoming strike from the cat, each equally matched in strength somehow. It might’ve gone like this for a while but Badgerclops shot directly next to the hero causing him to roll away and continue running to find his crew. Mao Mao and his henchman high fived. One last blast to the ship and it began going down, fast. The villains made their way back to the aerocycle and to the side to watch the crash.

"Too easy." Mao Mao laughed, kicking his legs over the steering wheel, leaning a little too far back onto his henchman.

Badgerclops grimaced, "You're in my personal space, dude." Mao Mao might be his '''''boss''''' for lack of better words but he isn't scared of him.

"Get over it." The feline waved him off, rudely.

"Excuse me!" Called a distant voice from below.

The villains looked down, there was a lion standing below and in front of what looks like a castle which was also below the red gem. He had a red mane and dark clothing, his eyes were an icy blue. Based on his clothing he might be royalty, and based on the colors of his kingdom it isn't a very friendly place. Which is perfect for our two villains. They flew down to the king and we're immediately given a look. Badgerclops recognized it right away, leaning to Mao Mao. "He's giving us a… weird look."

"You're not scared, are you?" Mao Mao laughed at his henchman.

"So you two are the ones who gave those nasty heroes the boot?" The king came close to the villains, making his interest obvious. "I saw the whole thing, looked easy for you two to take down a whole ship…"

Badgerclops leaned down to the feline again, "I don't like the way he's circling us… and he keeps giving us that look. What're we gonna do?"

The villain waved his henchmen off and responded to the king instead, "Yeah it was pretty easy. Didn't really have to do much but maybe it just feels that way 'cuz we took down multiple cities, towns, and villages."

"Oh my…" The king looked Mao Mao up and down, "Hm. We are King Feralmagne the 25th, figured you would like a reward for taking those annoying bobolyns down."

"Since we couldn't nab a souvenir from those Sky Dorks maybe some kind of villainy metal is in order?" Mao Mao smiled what he claimed as his 'shit eating grin' he knows it's annoying.

King Feralmagne furrowed his brows in thought, "Maybe. And maybe I can let you stay in my village to fight off heroes who come and try to defeat me!"

The two villains looked at each other, wrinkling their noses. It's not their plan to stick around, they just wanted a trophy to prove they beat the Sky Heroes once and will do it again. Mao Mao shook his head and waved the King off. "Not happening. We're trying to make a legendary name for ourselves and strike fear into all living creatures on this planet and we're not gonna be able to do that sitting around this dump.* He chuckled

"But I insist." The King's tone got darker, he's got a different look in his eye.

Badgerclops internally rolled an eye, "We said no, dude. And if you're not going to give us a metal to prove our evil...ness, we'll just take one."

The lion stalked around them, pulling each of them closer by the shoulders and holding them tight, he's very strong, "How about this. If you can beat me in battle you may leave and take whatever you'd like. But if I beat you, you stay and serve me. Be the… villain sheriff's department." He let out a devious laugh and uncrushed them, walking back to his castle. "Meet me in town square for the dual, knaves!"

Mao Mao rubbed his shoulder, the King's a long stronger than he looks, surprisingly. Looking up to his henchman he could see some kind of uncertainty in his expression. Didn't he tell him never to show uncertainty, it looks weak and they're not supposed to be weak! They're strong villains, they're a tough duo who can take anything and anyone down.

"Knock that look of your face before I do. We can beat that guy, easy."

Badgerclops kept his expression and rubbed the back of his head, "Man, I don't know. He's pretty buff."

Mao Mao pulled Badgerclops down by his sash, "We're not going to lose to that clown. If we lose you'll regret it."

"Why me?? Don't put this all on me, dude! We're a duo so if I lose, you lose."

Neither of them spoke, just glared at one another until the feline pushed his henchman away. Getting onto the aerocycle each villain mentally prepared themselves, they should make a plan to work together since as a team they're undefeatable but they're both too stubborn and stupidly irritated at one another at the moment so that's not happening. Arriving below in town square they weren't early to the dual as there were many creatures surrounding the area. Some bright and young looking some older and dull, all looked ready to steal something from one another and potentially the villains.

"Hope you're ready because here I COME!" The King came out of basically nowhere, his cape off for more agility.

"OH-!" Badgerclops dodged the lion who was trying to tackle him.

Instead he got Mao Mao and pinned him to the ground. Raising a fist he almost hit the villains face before being knocked off by the black felines henchman. King Feralmagne recovered quickly and landed a kick to Badgerclops' jaw, it effectively knocked him out. Mao Mao couldn't help but think how useless his henchman was but couldn't do so for long since now the king came after him, again. He managed to block multiple blows and finally jumped to the side to pull out Geraldine. Leaping high into the air he came down hard, katana glowing and ready to slash through the lion but it was kicked from his hands. And he was kicked out of the air immediately after. A double kick had caused him to miss his shot and now it was over. King Feralmagne held Mao Maos own sword to his face.

"I thought you two were tough, what happened?" The king let out one of his devious laughs.

Before he could finish celebrating his win the katana was shot from his hand. A laser nearly burned his beautiful, muted fur. Snarling he looked back to find the badger standing and with his robotic arm changed to a blaster. Naturally the king ran towards him but zig zagged to avoid the many blasts coming for him. Badgerclops realized he wasn't going to be able to hit him and tried running but was tackled and held down. Feralmagne heard the cat coming from behind and grabbed him, pinning him next to the badger. They both wiggled trying to get out but, again, this king was ripped.

"What do we do? I really don't want to work for this guy." Badgerclops whispered.

"I'm not sure. My katana's behind us and… we're pinned to the ground. Can you move your robo arm?"

"Uh…" The badger struggled a bit but could feel his arm was free. "Yeah."

Mao Mao decided a simple plan in his head, simple but it should work. "Okay, grab him and throw him. I'll get my katana, you ready your blaster, and we should have him pinned."

Badgerclops nodded, carefully moving his robotic arm and eventually wrapping the king up. Feralmagne was taken by surprise and thrown against a building. Before he could recover Mao Mao and his henchman shot up, got their weapons, and pinned him against the building. Somehow it was perfect, it went just as they planned. Which is kind of weird because the plan wasn't even that good, but they'll take it. Mao Mao chuckled darkly.

"Thought you won, king?"

"I still haven't lost yet." Feralmage said, very nonchalant, like he isn't pinned against a wall with dangerous weapons to his face.

Before either villain could ask what he meant by that or mock him for being a complete idiot the huge red gem behind him began glowing, but in a dark way. It was cloudy before but the clouds darkened, it almost looked like night now as the wind began swirling and the random creatures cheered with joy. Mao Mao looked to his henchman who was looking at him with the same expression, confusion, when suddenly the king began glowing like the gem. It almost looked like pure energy flowing off his body, it caused the two to back off just a bit.

**_ZAP!_ **

\----------

\-----

\---

Our villains woke up on a cold, hard, dirty cobblestone road. Minds fuzzy, as well as fur, and something smelt like it was cooking. But also smelt like burnt fur which was gross. All around them, once their vision cleared up a bit, the weird creatures from earlier closed in. A faded pink rhino poked at them with a particularly sharp stick while a bright green thing with a clover on its stomach threw pebbles at them. Multiple other things talking, very loudly, about how funny it looked to see the villains get shocked. From behind the crowd the king appeared, a wide, toothy smile on his face.

"Looks like I won!" He said joyfully.

Words weren't coming to Mao Mao at the moment but if they were he'd tell this guy to shove it. He wasn't going to stay here. Sure they got beat but it's not like they shook on it or whatever. They're villains, villains don't keep promises.

The king waved, "Don't think about running away. The Blood Ruby knows you're supposed to stay here and if you leave without my permission it's going to end up very painful." With that he left, seemingly disappearing.

Mao Mao growled, not like that scares him. He's been in much more pain before. What's it gonna do? Electrocute them again? The black feline stood and stretched, feeling a shock go through him. It hurt but whatever. Badgerclops was still on the ground but he was definitely awake so the villain kicked him to get him up. It worked but he seemed out of breath and a little shaky. Looking down at his hands Mao Mao noticed he was shaking too, he crossed his arms to try and stop it.

"Dude, I feel like… roast or something." Badgerclops huffed out smoke, not because he was smoking but he was smoked.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here before that guy comes back." Mao Mao said matter of factly, there's no stopping him.

Hobbling to the aerocycle Mao Mao got on and waited for his henchman who was just standing there, shaking. He looked weak, not just physically but if any other villain saw him like this they'd never be feared again. "What? Are you gonna cry? Knock it off and get on the bike." Mao Mao pointed to the empty seat behind him. Badgerclops shook his head and looked up to the Blood Ruby. He looked scared of it, how foolish. It's a gem, a cracked one at that. Since it's broken it might not even work right. "Badgerclops, get on the bike. The stupid gem is broken anyway."

"No dude. It could've killed us?? I'm not doing that again. It hurt, like, really bad. Also I have a metal arm so it was worse for me than you." Badgerclops hugged himself, trying not to cry like Mao Mao mentioned.

"Oh my g- look, we'll go to the edge of the village and test it. Stop being a wuss." Mao Mao growled the last part, they shouldn't look this weak in front of a crowd.

They walked to the gate of the village and if Mao Mao had to admit it was making his body spark up again already which isn't a good sign. He could taste metal and he's pretty sure if he stuck a finger past those doors he'd end up on the ground like before. Badgerclops was picking up on it too and didn't even get close to the exit, his robo arm was sparking even though he was quite a ways away from the gate. "No way, man, look at my arm. Look at your fur! It's literally standing."

Mao Mao looked at his fur, "Okay but… maybe it's not as bad as before?"

"Fuck you, I'm not going any closer to that gate." Badgerclops backed up, hugging himself again.

The black feline got closer to freedom, and pain, but kept his thoughts elsewhere. If he goes past this door he will get shocked but if he uses willpower maybe he'll stay conscious and be able to keep going. If this works they can walk the aerocycle out and leave. That was a great plan but the closer he got the worse his body felt and the more shaky he got. The shaking wasn't all from fear though, the electrical charge was already affecting his body and he was still a few feet from the gate. This won't work but he can't just not do it. They NEED to leave.

"Mao, you're not stupid, just come back, we'll figure something out later."

"No, I'm already this close might as well try." Mao Mao felt like his body was about to implode in seven different ways but he can't back out now.

"Dude, look at yourself? Your body is literally electrically charged and you have electricity coming off you. You touch that door and you're out for hours, you know, if you don't die. You might lose your hearing too, so. Quit acting dumb and come back." Badgerclops rarely used a stern tone like that with his '''boss''' but it usually helped keep him from doing something stupid.

The black feline growled and came stomping back, "Fine, but we need to leave soon before that jerk thinks we like it here."

"Maybe that's what we need to do," Badgerclops patted Mao Mao's back, "pretend we're chill with it then leave."

Before they could walk any further they noticed a little blue bat standing in their path. The bat had a smile of purity and the blue and yellow was bright, this is a kid. Both the villains noticed the brighter ones were younger and the more muted ones were older. No telling by how much but it's obvious the bright ones were pretty young. The yellow heart on this kid's chest was cracked with blue, they also noticed a scar on the right wing.

"Uh, 'scuse us, kid." Badgerclops tried walking around but was cut off again. "Look, we just got shocked so maybe you shouldn't bother us because there's no telling what I'm willing to do. I will toss you across this village."

Mao Mao elbowed his henchman, "What the fuck is wrong with you, that's a kid."

"So?? I'm in a lot of pain right now and I will go off man I don't care."

Waving off the badger he turned to the small bat, "Are you lost or something?"

"No! I saw you guys fighting the king and thought it was pretty cool. I'm Vilebat!" Vilebat fluttered their wings excitedly.

"Alright, well we've gotta go, so." Mao Mao tugged Badgerclops the other way and started back to the aerocycle, to make sure it hadn't been vandalized.

Vilebat flew to catch up with them, "You can't leave soooo I'm gonna hang out with you guys!"

"No, we don't need some kid hanging around us. Especially after the humiliation earlier…" Mao Mao frowned at himself for letting any of that happen.

"But that's why you're cool! You guys got shocked and didn't explode like foil in a microwave!" Vilebat exclaimed in a cheery tone.

This only led Mao Mao to believe this kid must've seen a lot worse than a couple villains get electrocuted so hard they passed out. Makes him wonder what's the worst thing that's happened here. The feline was tugged back by his cape and held face to face with the king who definitely appeared out of nowhere. He struggled to get loose but it didn't work. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to let you two filthy animals know what your new job is! You will be keeping heroes out and the occasional monster that comes by. Hope you're strong enough for that." The king simply dropped Mao Mao, finishing his sentence with disgust.

"Of course we're strong enough, you just cheated earlier." Mao Mao stood up and rubbed his back, very ready to attack this jerk again.

"I play dirty." Feralmagne winked at Mao Mao before laughing and walking away. "I'll be extending your boundaries so you can go build a house wherever you'd like, but obviously within range. I'd get the people of my kingdom to help you but I'm afraid they're all Ne'er-Do-Wells."

Mao Mao growled and flipped the king off, with both hands. Badgerclops also engaged in the flipping off but wanted to have some kind of shelter and needed to get started. First they'll find a place to build, draw blueprints, get supplies, and go at it and build until their hands bleed! He was already on the aerocycle and ready to go, in the driver's seat though which irritated Mao Mao.

"Get out of the driver's seat." The feline began pushing his henchman.

"No dude just sit in the back, I've got a good eye for this stuff." Badgerclops stated, coldly, not moving a muscle.

Immediately before Mao Mao could get angry a monster in the distance made a blood curdling sound, blood curdling to anyone but this villainous duo of course. The black feline sighed and looked at his henchman who also looked utterly thrilled to start the job. That’s sarcasm, neither of them wanted this. Mao Mao slowly climbed onto the back of the bike, “If the king’s  _ so  _ strong why couldn’t  _ he  _ just take care of the stupid valley.” Before firing up the aerocycle Vilebat grabbed onto Mao Mao’s cape and stared up at him with huge, sparkling, sad eyes.

“Can I come?”

“What? No, you’re some random kid.” Mao Mao waved off the child.

“I don’t care! I want to be as tough as you guys! Take me with you. BRING ME!! I WANT TO FIGHT-”

Mao Mao grabbed them by the ears and set the bat on Badgerclops’ back, “OKAY, fine! Stop yelling.”

“Why’d you put the kid on me.” Badgerclops whined as he started the aero-bike, they flew off into the distance but not too far so they don’t get electrocuted. Off to fight their first monster after their first day in the valley, this is their life now.


End file.
